Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken?
"Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken?" is een liedje uit Frozen. Tijdens de scène zingt Anna dit op leeftijd 5, 9 en 15. Tekst Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken? NL= Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken? Dat voelt zo fijn bekend. Je deur is dicht, al dagen lang. Doe open dan. 'Tis of je er niet bent. Je wilt niet met mij spelen. Waarom is dat? Of hoor je niet wat ik zeg? Kom dan maken we een sneeuwpop! Of iets anders dan een sneeuwpop. Elsa: Ga weg Anna Anna: Ben al weg... Koning: '' ''Deze handschoenen helpen. Snap je? Verberg het. Elsa: En zeg niets. Koning & Elsa: Dan zal niemand het weten. Anna: Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken? Of gaan fietsen door de hal? Weet je dat ik al ten einde raad, met de schilderijen praat. Dat stoort mij dus nogal. Hou je taai, Jeanne! Er is nooit iemand bij mij, Het is zo stil en saai. De tijd tikt zo traag voorbij. Elsa: Ik ben bang! Het wordt sterker! Koning: Angst zal het alleen maar erger maken. Luister naar me.. Elsa: '' ''Nee! Raak me niet aan. Alsjeblieft. Ik zal je pijn doen. Anna: Tot over twee weken! Elsa: '' ''Moeten jullie echt weg? Koning: Het komt wel goed Elsa. Anna: Elsa? Toe laat me toch binnen.. Wat heeft dit schuilen nog voor een zin? Men zegt: Wees moedig. En dat probeer ik trouw. Ik wil er zijn voor jou. Laat mij erin. We hebben slechts elkaar nog. Alleen jij en ik Zeg me hoe moet dat nou? Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken? |-|Do You Want to Build a Snowman EN= Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... "Go away, Anna." Okay, bye. "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." "Don't feel it." "Don't let it show." Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Joan.) It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" "King: Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." "No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you." "See you in two weeks." "Do you have to go?" You'll be fine, Elsa. Elsa? Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, Just let me in We only have each other, It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? Universum Categorie:Frozen liedjes de:Willst du einen Schneemann bauen? en:Do You Want to Build a Snowman? es:Do You Want to Build a Snowman? fi:Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? ja:雪だるまつくろう pl:Ulepimy dziś bałwana? pt-br:Você Quer Brincar na Neve? ru:За окном уже сугробы tr:Kardan Adam Yapsak Senle